Inevitable love
by athenades87
Summary: A story about Pam reacting to Tara's attraction to another female. How is Pam going to deal with these foreign emotions? Pam/Tara, Tara/Pam, Tamela, Para
1. Chapter 1

**I thought about this today, just wanted to share it before the new season of true blood premieres I CANT WAIT!... It's only going to be a couple chapters. **

**This is a different take on the couple, Tara was still killed by Debbie Pelt and turned by Pam, but the authority rescue and all that junk never happened. They are living their lives, in all sense on the word "normally"... kinda... Enjoy**

* * *

Pamela Swynford De Beaufort is what one would say, the definition of beauty in its purist form. Golden locks of thick hair cascade down her back, ivory skin and eyes of sapphire blue. Pamela Swynford De Beaufort was a goddess, putting Aphrodite herself to shame. But Pamela was also a force to reckon with, her silver tongue harsh and unforgiving, and an icy cold stare that would make your very own soul quiver. A few months back Pam was coerced into turning Tara into vampire, not by force, but by a promise that Sookie and her "super snatch" would fix the relationship between Pam and her maker Eric. Pam had tried blowing up the Moon Goddess Emporium with a bazooka and Sookie still inside. Unbeknownst to Pam she wasn't in need of Sookie's help. Things would mend on their own, but in the end with her mended relationship with Eric, Pam was stuck with Tara as her progeny. In the beginning Pam wasn't much of a maker to Tara. Pam still held a grudge against Tara and her cousin for the little fiasco with the witches and them fucking with her face. Pam often yelled and scream at Tara, showering her no direction, often putting her down and putting her up against the wall by her throat. But as time went on Pam saw a different side to Tara. She would she was very intelligent and fast learner and loyal beyond apprehension. Pam also noticed that Tara was extremely beautiful. Pam slowly and with out warning started to have _feelings_ toward the young vampire, and this is how their journey of love begins.

* * *

Pam sat at her throne like a statue would stand at a museum, brumal, placid and emotionless. She watched as the vampires and the fang-bangers mingled. She watched Tara work behind the bar, serving the drinks to her patrons. Typically this is how their nights went. Pam watching the patrons and Tara serving them, but tonight was different something in the atmosphere changed and it changed when a dark hair female walked into the bar wear a little black Prada dress that clung to her hips for dear life. She stood about 5'8" she had legs that went for miles, brown hair that laid perfectly on her shoulders, emerald green eyes and pouty, full lips. Pam's eyes immediately locked on the lithe frame of the female vampire that ventured into her bar. She watched as she slowly and gracefully made her way to the bar and take a seat on a stool. Tara started to walk toward the dark haired beauty.

Clearing her throat the vampire spoke "Hello darlin" her accent was heavy with a southern twang

When the smooth southern rasp of the her voice rang through the young vampires ear's, Tara's body froze, it was like she was bound from head to toe by invisible silver chains.

The vampire smirked at the sudden change in demeanor and intertwined her fingers on top of the bar and spoke again.

"Can I order a drank"? she questioned a still dumbstruck Tara.

Tara cleared her mind of inappropriate thoughts "You can have any thang you want" she answered resting her palms on the bar, helping to steady her knocking knees.

The vampire only smirked "The night's still young darlin' lets start off with a AB- with a splash of O+"

Pam watched the interaction between her progeny and the unknown vampire and felt a pang of jealousy. She accidentally let it slip through the bond Tara and her shared, because Tara looked up from her conversation and gave Pam a mischievous grin.

"So" Tara drug out the word "You from around these parts"?

"Actually no" the vampire began "I'm from Alabama, I'm in Louisiana on business, I was recommended this bar by a friend"

"Ah, you friend has wonderful taste, The names Tara by the way"

The vampire eyed the flirtatious women before her and stuck out her hand "Amelia, it's a pleasure to meet you Tara"

Tara grabbed her hand and delicately brushed a feathery kiss on her knuckles. "No, sweetheart, the pleasure is mine".

Seeing Tara's chivalrous act ignited a fire within Pam that threatened to burn out of control. She gripped the arms of her chair so hard, the wood protested with an undeniable scream. But she didn't move from the throne, and she didn't let anymore emotions trickle through the bond, instead she zoned in closer to the conversation between the two vampires.

"Aren't you the charmer" Amelia spoke softly

Tara gave Amelia a coy look and sat her drink in front of her. "How long you in town for"

"This would be my last night on the town I am afraid, after I go to ground, and rise tomorrow night, I must return to Alabama"

"That's a shame" Tara blurted out

"Oh really, why's that"? Amelia asks

Tara froze, she hadn't meant to be so blunt. She flashed the beauty and nervous smile and answered "You've not gotten to see what Louisiana has to offer yet."

"Oh"? Amelia took a sip from her drink "You wouldn't be willing to show me the sites and sounds would you"?

Before thinking Tara spoke "I'd be more than happy to show you the sites and " and emphasizing the words "sounds" Tara gave Amelia's body a lustful look.

Amelia watched as she was being licked and tasted by Tara's eyes. She chuckled softly to herself and leaned in closer to whisper " I hope you're not spoken for"

Before Tara's could speak Pam was by her side in an instant "She is" Pam sneered through her clamped shut teeth.

Tara jumped at the close proximity of Pam. "What the fuck"

Pam only shot Tara a deathly stare and turned her attention back to Amelia "I think it's time you left"

Amelia eyes Pam "Well who the fuck are you"

Pam quirked her brow " The owner of this bar, and this one's" pointing toward Tara "maker"

"Pam" Tara started "We were just talking"

Turning her attention back to Tara "I know what the fuck you were doing, you were flapping that jaw and not tending my bar"

"But" Tara started, but before she could finish the sentence Pam cut her off "But, nothing Tara"

Tara shuts her mouth she knows better than to argue. Pam will only go _As your maker_ on her. Pam's mind is on one set path and that's to consume and destroy. Pam turns her attention back to Amelia who is now standing and jotting something on a napkin. She hands it to Tara, who quickly snatches it and stuffs it in her pant pocket before Pam has time to react. "That's for when you're not tied down by mommy dearest here" Eyeing Pam's frame one more time, Amelia turns on her heels and walks out of the bar.

Pam squints her eyes toward the entrance of the bar and screams "Ginger, get your ass in here"!

Ginger comes running out of the stock room "Yes, Pam"

"Would you be a dear and take over the bar for a moment, Tara and I need to have a little chat"

Ginger gives Tara and look of sympathy and nods.

"Great" Sarcasm spills from Pam's mouth like a waterfall. She grabs Tara by the wrist and vamp speeds them into the office.

* * *

**Ugh, it's one in the morning and I haven't the energy to write the rest. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up in a couple days. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all that reviewed, I love reading your comments... so, here's chapter 2 enjoy!**

* * *

The pair came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the office. "What the fuck is your problem Pam, is it that time of the month"? Tara fumed jerking her arm from Pam's grasp.

"Cute" Pam smirked walking around the corner of her desk to take a seat behind it.

"Then what the hell is your problem" Tara questions with her hand on her hips.

"You not tending my bar for one" Pam casually answered crossing her legs.

"Seriously Pam, you're going with that answer"?

"That's the only answer you're going to get" Pam spat back

"Ha, whatever you're jealous and you know it" Tara pointed her finger toward the blonde. "I heard you say I was taken"

"You're delusional" Pam rolled her eyes and slightly shifted in her seat

Tara caught the slight adjustment and smiled on the inside.

"Humm" Tara shrugged her shoulders "If you say so" Tara stared at Pam for a few more moments before clapping her hands together "Well then, I guess if you don't care, I'll call Amelia and her fine ass for a date" Tara pulled a paper from her pocket which happened to be from a memo pad from one of the most exclusive vampire hotels in Louisiana, she examined the numbers printed on it, and got a shit eating grin on her face "Better yet" the folded the paper back and placed it in her back pocket "I'll go and pay her a friendly visit and welcome her to the state _properly_"

Pam cleared her throat, stood up and slowly stalked over to Tara. She stopped a few feet from Tara and cased a sideways glance, she looked at Tara through hooded and hurt eyes "Do as you please" Pam spoke softly and with purpose, she took an unnecessary labored breath and walked out of the office

Left standing alone, Tara was stunned at the smoothness of Pam's voice. There was something in it, something she hadn't ever heard before, something secretive. It left her wondering what Pam's true intensions were, what her true feelings were. Tara would be lying if she didn't acknowledge that her, herself had fallen for Pam. Although she would never admit it. Tara had undoubtedly developed feelings for Pam, but she was going to test Pam. See exactly how far she could push her, before she crumbled. Tara walked out of the office and headed toward the basement. There she knew she'd find a closet chalked pull of sexy and suggestive clothing. Tara found a pearl colored strapless sheath dress that struck her midways on her thigh, with a lace v-neck pull over that hit just above the knee with three quarter sleeves and a pair of jet black stilettos. Her make up was barely there and she let her hair flow freely over her shoulders. Tara examined herself in the mirror and chuckled to herself _"this should do the trick"_ she thought. She then grab a black clutch and headed up the basement stairs.

When Tara reached the dance floor all eyes followed her as she slowly walked through the crowd. Tara caught a glimpse of Pam on her throne and she stopped to study her, Pam eventually locked eyes with her progeny, she noticed what Tara was wearing and let a small inaudible gasp escape from her lips, Tara was stunning, breath taking and beautiful. But Pam turned the other cheek and ignored her.

Tara smiled and got her phone out of her clutch along with the piece of paper and dialed Amelia's number as she walked out the door.

"Hello" Amelia answered

"Hello pretty" Tara answered with a smile

"Tara, I didn't think you'd be able to call"

"Ah, well, you know how things are" Tara was trying to sound nonchalant

"No, actually I don't" Amelia chuckled

Tara smiled but felt a pang of guilt over come her, she started thinking of Pam and their bond. She quickly buried that feeling and asked "So, can you come and get me for a few hours?"

"Of course darlin, I'll be there in a few moments"

"Okay see you then" Tara closed and the phone

She leaned up against the wall and waited for Amelia, but more than anything she waited for Pam to come bursting through the doors. So to aid her a bit Tara sent a wave arousal through the bond.

3

Tara lit a cigarette

2

Then she took a very long drag off that cigarette

1

Pam came bursting through the doors right on time and found Tara leaned up against the wall.

"Where are you going" Pam asked

"Out" Tara was short with her answer

"No shit" Pam deadpanned

"_Where_ are you going" Pam asked again

Tara pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Pam. "What does it matter Pam, you don't care about me or what I do"

Pam casted her eyes down "That's not true"

"Oh really" Tara questioned raising an eyebrow "Please elaborate"

Pam silently chastised herself for letting guard down "You are _my_ progeny _mine,_ It's my responsibility to make sure you are safe and taken care of. I don't want to see you running off in the middle of the night with God knows who, you don't know who she is, how old she is, or what type of vampire she is"

"Oh, and now you start to have feelings" Tara paused to light another cigarette "Wow" she mumbled.

"Don't be a cunt" Pam spat and started tapping her shoe on the ground, Tara could visible see the turmoil in her face.

"What is it Pam" Tara began blowing out a puff of smoke and waited for Pam to answer "Just fucking say it"

"Oh for fuck sakes" Pam rolled her eyes and exhaled hard she hesitated a few more moments "I love you Tara"

Tara was abruptly taken aback by Pam sudden confession, but before she could answer Amelia pulled up in her car. Tara looked at the car and then looked back at Pam. _"Don't back down, don't give in"_ Tara thought to herself.

Tara started toward the car and opened it, but before she got in she turned back to look at Pam.

"You shouldn't use words you don't understand" Tara spoke with authority

Pam's face hardened and she let her arm fall to her side.

And then Tara heard it, she heard the sound of Pam breaking.

But it didn't stop her, she got into the car anyway and told Amelia to drive. Leaving Pam staring at a pair of tale lights that faded as fast as they came.

* * *

**Well, I intended on this being the last chapter, but I got carried away. The next chapter will definitely be it. Please review! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks all for the reviews! Here is chapter 3**

* * *

Tara settled into the seat of Amelia car. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Tara was silent and it bother Amelia, she wanted to ask what in the hell went on back at Fangtasia, but she thought against it. So instead she opted for a short and simple question.

"Where you wanna go" She asked cautiously

Tara jumped at Amelia sudden question "Ahhh" she hesitated "Just umm, go to your hotel I guess" Tara wasn't very confident with her statement and Amelia sensed it.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do" Amelia asked

"huh?" Tara asked she wasn't paying attention and Amelia knew it.

Amelia pulled off to the side of the road.

"What are you doing" Tara questioned

"I am taking you home" Amelia started to turn the wheel

Tara put her hand on the wheel and gripped it hard "Why"

"Because Tara, you don't want to be around me a bit more than any thing"

"Why do you say that, I called you didn't I"?

"You did" Amelia reaches to put the car in park. "But I believe you called me to make your maker jealous"

Tara gave a slight nervous laugh "No, no I wanted to um have a good time tonight"

Amelia reached over and placed a hand on Tara's knee and started rubbing her skin affectionally with her thumb.

"Tara darlin', your good time is about 20 miles back that way" Amelia motioned with her eyes

Tara sighed and brought her hand to her forehead and started rubbing her brow "You have no idea how she is" Tara began "she is an absolute bitch sometimes, she has no sympathy for anything, she is selfish, conceded, inconsiderate, pig headed and the list goes on and on"

"But you love her any way" Amelia asked with a small smile

"But I love her anyway" Tara whispered bringing both hand's up to cover face "What the fuck is wrong with me" she muffled through her hands.

Amelia giggled "Nothing is wrong with you darlin', it's the blood, the bond you all share, its inevitable"

"What's inevitable" Tara confusingly asked through her hands

"Your love for one another" Amelia grabbed Tara's hand's and moved them from her face "So, tell me what you really think of her"

Tara sighed heavy "Dear god, she is beautiful" she let in without hesitation "Her smile, her smell, the color of her skin, her hair, those pink as petal lips, the way she walks, what she wears, the way she yells at me. I must be insane but I cannot get enough of it"

Amelia giggled harder this time "Sounds like you've got it bad"

"Sounds like it" Tara laughed

"Tell me something, why did you mean when you told her she shouldn't use words she doesn't understand"

Tara looked into the distance before her then closed her eyes and inhaled "She told me she loved me"

"Ah, I take it you didn't believe her"

"I don't" Tara spoke quickly

"Well you should"

"Yeah, and why's that" Tara asked

"You didn't see her eyes" Amelia began "I saw a storm raging in them" Amelia sighed "they cried for you"

Tara felt a hitch in her chest as she tapped into the bond where she felt only sorrow lingering, she then gave Amelia a look and she knew exactly what it meant. She leaned over and gave Tara a small kiss in the corner of her mouth. "Too bad though, I would have really had fun with you" she whispered against Tara's mouth. Tara smiled "You couldnt have handled me" Tara flirted back. Amelia smiled and leaned up, put the car in gear, turned around and headed back toward Fangtasia.

When they pulled up to the Bar, Tara looked over at Amelia and gave her a half hearted smile "I'm sorry for dragging you out"

"Oh darlin,' don't you worry about it, now go in there and get your lady"

Tara grab Amelia's hand and gave it a kiss "Thank you"

Amelia only nodded and Tara got out of the car. Closing the door and watching Amelia drive away she shook her head _Damn she was fine_ Tara thought to her self. She pushed those thoughts away as her eyes fell upon the club and the sighed hard as the butterflies started to run a muck in her stomach. She shook and mustered up every bit of courage she had in her just to take the first steep, and then the second one came and then another, finally she was walking into the bar. To her surprise the bar was empty she looked up at the clock about the office door it was only 2, they still had 3 more hours of business left. She then locked eyes on Ginger sweeping behind the bar.

"Hey Ginger, where did everyone go"

"HEY! TARA!" Ginger squealed in her usually annoying way "Pam, sent them home"

"Why"? Tara asked

"She came in here yelling, telling everyone to get the fuck out and started crying, then she went into the office and slammed the door"

"Oh" Tara turned to walk toward the office door

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, she is really upset" Ginger called after her

Tara ignored her and walked up to the door and placed her hand on it. She leaned her head against it and mustard up yet another mighty stout of courage, reached for the door handle and turned it. She found Pam in her pink track suit sitting behind the desk shifting through papers. Tara walked slowly and cautiously into the office.

Not looking up from her paper work Pam muttered "How was she"

Tara closed the door behind her quietly "Hello to you too" Tara spoke

"I asked you a question" Pam firmly spoke again

"We didn't do anything" Tara answered

"hm" Pam smirked "I find that hard to believe, I can smell her on you"

"You ain't smelling shit" Tara retorted

In an instant Pam up in Tara's face "I can smell her on your lips" Pam let her words spit from her mouth like venom and she started at Pam through hooded eyes. Tara started to shake, her mind was becoming clouded, the smell of Pam was intoxicating she was wearing Victoria Secret's London. Tara's eyes almost started to roll back into her head and a low growl exploded from her chest and that sound alone brought her back to her senses.

"She only kissed me and it was here" Tara pointed to the corner of her mouth

Pam reached up and brushed her thumb against the spot Amelia kissed "right here" she whispered

"yes" Tara shook under Pam's touch

Pam slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to the corner of Tara's mouth "Now I smell only me" She whispered against her lips.

Tara's body trembled. Then she jerked away from Pam "You can't do this Pam, you cannot seduce me into your arms"

Pam huffed and put her hand on her hips "What the fuck am I supposed to do Tara, I don't know how to _do feelings" _The word left a bad taste in her mouth.

"You told me you loved me Pamela"

"Yeah" Pam rolled her eyes

"You know what, forget it" Tara turned to walk out of the office

Pam grabbed her by the wrist "Stop" Pam turned Tara toward her "Yes I told you that I loved you Tara"

"Don't just tell me Pam, show me"

Pam dropped her head "How" her voice was barely about a whisper

Tara cupped both side of Pam's face and tilted it up to meet her's "First of all, treat me like I am more than just your progeny, treat me like an equal, second of all no more yelling and throat grabbing and calling me names, unless its in the bedroom" Tara grinned devilishly. Pam quirked a mischievous eye brow and put her arms around Tara's waist.

"Whoa, whoa women that comes later" Tara chuckled

"Anything else" Pam asked

"Kiss me like you mean it and then tell me you love me"

Pam jerked at Tara's request and started into the dark seductive pool of onyx and seen Tara's sincerity and her future with Tara. She looked from her eyes and down to Tara's waiting lips. Pam slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on Tara that would stand the test of time. The one kiss that would always and forever be reserved for Tara. She then opened her bond completely and let her love and admiration for the brunette flow through like a river. When the kiss ended Pam pressed her forehead against Tara's and whispered "I love you Tara Mae Thorton"

_If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours. _

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have... 4 more days till season 6! YAY! Please review! Thank so much!**


End file.
